


-Iversary

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week Aug 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto is going all out to celebrate his and Ignis'... first month together. Noctis thinks he's being a little ridiculous. Will Ignis agree?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	-Iversary

**Author's Note:**

> For Promnis Week 2020, Day 7: Celebrating a Special Day.

**-Iversary**

Prompto hemmed and hawed at the barrels of flowers at the roadside stand, fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot as he looked between bushels of mixed wildflowers, roses and lilies, daisies and irises. Noctis propped his back against the waiting Audi, the emergency flashers blinking urgently as if to say “I know I’m breaking the law but I’ll try not to do it for too long” as they idled in the emergency lane alongside a major city thoroughfare. Gladio honked the horn, and Prompto jumped six inches and whipped right around.

“Sorry! It’s really important!” 

“Prompto,” Noctis said, trying to hide his exasperation. “It’s only your first anniversary. Not even that. It’s your first month-iversary.”

“Yes! Exactly! It’s our first one!” Prompto bounced on his heels, fists drawn close to his chest with excitement. “So, I have to make it really good!” The girl running the flower stand giggled, the pink ribbon in her hair bouncing, and Noctis rolled his eyes and caught her gaze to explain:

“He asked his boyfriend out thirty days ago exactly. They’re usually pretty gross, but Prompto’s going all out.”

“How sweet!” The flower girl’s voice pitched with obvious glee, and she clasped her hands and faced Prompto. “Is he your first boyfriend?”

“Yeah!” Prompto beamed with all his teeth, and whipped out his phone to show her his phone background, a selfie he took with him and Ignis, Ignis kissing him on the cheek and Prompto laughing with delight. “You have no idea how excited I was when he said yes! He’s way out of my league, so smart, so handsome, so funny-”

“See,” Noctis interrupted, “gross.”

“He looks like a nice man,” the girl said, then picked a bouquet out of one of the bins. “Purple lilacs mean early love, and these little pink roses mean happiness. I think that’ll be perfect!” 

“Oh. Em. Gee, you’re right!” Prompto gasped and yanked his wallet out. “Take my money.”

He paid her quickly, and Noctis yanked him back into the car by his sleeve as he delighted in the bundle of flowers. Cor glared back from the front seat, an eyebrow raised, and Gladio drummed the wheel with his fingers as Noctis buckled his seat belt.

“Any other errands?” Cor tried not to sound too sharp. Gladio pulled out onto the road and turned on his GPS.

“We were just gonna stop at the market. At least that has a parking lot.”

“The market?” Cor raised an eyebrow, then texted someone, likely summoning extra security. “What were you getting there?”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders back into the leather. “Study session supplies. Soda, popcorn, maybe some candy?”

“Paella ingredients.” Prompto had his phone out, and Noctis saw him pulling up a Moogtube video featuring a chef demonstrating how to vein shrimp. Noctis groaned.

“Do you really have this in your budget?”

“I’ll skip lunches for a few weeks, this is fine.” Prompto’s gaze was glued to his screen. “Sorry, Noct, I gotta learn how to do this tonight-”

“It’s... fine.” Noctis shook his head and glanced to Gladio, who smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure we have at least some of those ingredients at the apartment. Show me your list and I’ll help you out. Man, if you’re gonna do this every month-”

“Not _every_ month! Please, it wouldn’t be special if I did it every month!” Prompto chuckled a little as he reclined into the seat. “Just the big -iversaries! Like the monthiversary! And the three month-iversary! And the six-month-iversary, then we can do anniversaries and maybe half-anniversaries-”

That made Gladio roll his eyes again, and Noctis caught his gaze in the rear-view mirror, each shaking their heads.

Gladio reviewed Prompto's ingredient list and marked off the items he knew Noctis had in the apartment pantry, then set him loose on the store, as Noctis grabbed and purchased his snacks. As Prompto ran roughshod around the market, grabbing ingredients from different aisles and doubling back to get each item on his list, Noctis waited by the exit flanked by Gladio and Cor, munching on a snack pack of Chococat Crackers. He offered the bag to Gladio, who took a handful and tossed them in his mouth.

“So,” Gladio said after swallowing. “How you think Iggy’s gonna take this?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s gonna think it’s ridiculous.” Gladio shook his head as Prompto bounded across the market, saying something to himself about arborio rice. “He’ll probably grin and bear it, at least. He’s a nice guy, especially when it comes to blondie, so he’s not gonna be ungrateful, and it is pretty cute, really.” Prompto bolted the other way, dropping a parcel of scallions, which Cor hurried over to pick up and return to Prompto, before taking his place at Noctis’ side again. Gladio nonchalantly took another handful of crackers, “Prompto’ll probably get tired of the extravagant celebrations pretty quick, especially when he sees how his wallet gets drained doing this.”

“Should we, you know, stop him?” 

“Let him have his fun.” Gladio shrugged. “Only one time you date your first boyfriend for a month, after all.” 

Noctis sighed, then reached for another handful of crackers, only to find the bag empty. He also realized that he hadn’t seen Prompto running the other way in a few minutes. “Right, so, I’m gonna get some more chocolate crackers and see if he’s gotten lost.”

Cor and Gladio followed behind Noctis as he got a replacement bag of his snacks, and found Prompto with his nose pressed to the glass of a pastry case. The case glowed with golden light, illuminating the ornate fruit tarts and elegant cakes with chocolate ornaments on top, cupcakes and cream cakes all on display, and Prompto’s big, huge eyes were darting to and fro between all of them. Noctis stood beside him, watching him have what looked like a small seizure, before prodding his shoulder. “Something the matter?”

“I can’t pick,” Prompto whispered. “I need to get one of these for Ignis.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Uh. Need? You already got the flowers, and you were going to make him dinner.”

“But I haven’t had time to learn how to make dessert!” Prompto whipped around on Noctis, panic in his face. “I need to do something for dessert! But these all look so good! I don’t know which one he’ll like best!”

“You don’t really _need-_ ”

Cor cleared his throat as he approached. “Ignis likes chiffon cake.” Noctis frowned back at Cor, who cleared his throat. “Lord Scientia makes it for him on his birthday. He’s brought extra slices in to share around the Citadel offices.”

“Then I’ll get a chiffon cake!” Prompto turned right back to the case, even as Noctis tried to drag him back.

“He won’t mind if you don’t-”

“Failing that,” Gladio added, pointing, “the ones with the fruit on top? He likes those.”

Prompto tapped the bell on the case, and Noctis rolled his eyes even harder. “I’d like the big fruit tart!”

Prompto stacked the cardboard box on top of the rest of his groceries, and Noctis skulked along at his side as he carried them out to the car and put them in the trunk. Noctis nudged Gladio’s arm as Gladio waited for Prompto to put everything in securely. 

“You’re encouraging him?” 

“I don’t think I’m capable of stopping him.” Gladio gestured to Prompto, who was dead-set focused on ensuring everything was secure. “He’s already off and away, might as well clear the path.”

“He’s determined,” Cor remarked. “Ignis deserves someone that devoted.”

Noctis looked back at Prompto, who was finishing his task and double-checking it. He thought of all the times Ignis double-checked his work, helped him when it wasn’t even his job, and did things above and beyond the call of duty. Prompto, too, who always made time for him, had an open ear, and tolerated the weirdness that came with being a Prince’s friend without flinching. He thought about the first few weeks they’d been together, seeing just how happy they made each other, of Ignis giving Prompto rides home, Prompto making Ignis a pot of coffee when he and Noctis were up late working. They went out of their way for one another, and for Noctis, too.

Really, this was kind of to be expected. 

“Alright.” Noctis rolled his eyes again, but smiled. “Next time, he has to do it at his house.”

They arrived back at the apartment, and while Noctis settled on the sofa to do some of his assigned political science reading and Gladio took out a novel to keep himself entertained, Prompto settled into the kitchen and set to work. Noctis glanced back every once in a while, as Prompto clumsily prepared shrimp and scallops and diced onions and garlic. Noctis definitely gave him credit for trying; he wasn’t nearly as fast or as precise as Ignis was at doing the same things, but he was getting it done. Noctis couldn’t imagine just how far Prompto might go for the next celebration. After all, if this was how he celebrated one month, three months would have to be three times as big, right?

Gladio peeked at Prompto too, craning his neck back as Prompto added some broth from a container into the pan he was tossing. “You got things in hand?”

“Totally!” Prompto tossed the rice, mouth working and tongue poking out between his teeth as he focused. “Um, can you stall Iggy any more?”

“I can try, but no promises.” Gladio chuckled and took out his phone to text Ignis. “He’s gonna catch on.” 

“Hopefully he won’t figure it out before I can get it done!” Prompto’s eyes crinkled up with eagerness, and he gave the rice, vegetables and shellfish in the pan another toss (only sloshing a little of it onto the stovetop, which he quickly scooped up and tucked back in the pan).

Whatever Gladio had sent Ignis must have only delayed him by a few minutes, as he entered not ten minutes later, carrying his briefcase and a few bags, smoothly turning to hang his jacket and remove his shoes. “Apologies for my delay in coming to make dinner, it seemed the forces of the universe conspired against me to detain me.” Noctis rolled his eyes, as he sensed the vague accusation in Ignis’ tones, only deeper as he went on, “Gladio, I went to the Glaive office for the paperwork you requested, but I must have missed them by min-”

"Iggy!" Prompto gasped, and scrambled to gather up the pan, and Noctis turned to watch as Ignis turned around.

Ignis took in the room to see Prompto in the kitchen, frantically spooning paella onto a plate with anticipation in his wide eyes. Ignis’ gaze shifted around the room, from the flowers in a vase on the table to the fruit tart that Prompto had put under a glass bowl (when he couldn’t find a glass cloche), and finally back to Prompto grinning sheepishly in front of the stove with a plate of paella in hand.

“Happy month-iversary, Iggy!” He suddenly gasped. “Oh, should I have put a candle in it! Oh man, can you go back out and-”

Ignis held a hand up and put the other over his mouth. “Did you do all of this for me?” Noctis turned at the utter wonder in his voice, and saw Ignis smiling with unfettered delight, already halfway to a laugh, eyes gleaming with emotion behind his glasses. Prompto nodded, and insistently held the bowl of paella out to him.

“For you! Thank you for being my boyfriend for a month!”

Now Ignis was laughing, eyes crinkled. Noctis hadn’t seen him that happy in - well, a month. Since the day Prompto had first gotten bold enough to ask him out. 

“Has it been a month? Goodness, it’s all been so wonderful it’s felt both so much shorter and so much longer.” He approached Prompto to take the bowl, only to put it aside and wrap his arms around Prompto’s shoulders. “Time just flies when I’m with you, and yet we get on so well it’s as if we’ve been together for years. Thank you so much for making this evening special.” 

Prompto keened softly and hugged Ignis back. “I want to make every day special for you.”

“Darling.” Ignis kissed the shell of his ear. “Thank you.”

The four of them shared the meal and the tart, and Ignis trimmed the flowers to fit better in the vase, then rewarded Prompto’s efforts by holding him on his lap and stroking his hair as they shared one of Ignis’ favorite movies. Prompto, meanwhile, came down from the rush of assembling their month-iversary by falling asleep in Ignis’ arms. Ignis didn’t even mind, still stroking his hair even as his arm and leg gradually went numb under Prompto’s weight.

“Can you imagine?” He asked Gladio, when Noctis paused the movie to get some popcorn. “Going to all this trouble for a month.”

“Yeah, kind of ridiculous, right?” Gladio chuckled, and Noctis noticed Ignis holding Prompto just a little closer.

“I adore how ridiculous he is. I can’t think of anyone going to such trouble for me over something small, out of sheer sentiment, not for many, many years. Not since my mother celebrated me losing every tooth, or when Uncle gave me presents for good grades.”

Gladio gave a curious grunt, then shrugged. “It’s the little things that count, I guess.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ignis kissed Prompto’s slack cheek. “Although, he won’t catch me off-guard for our three-month-iversary. Just you wait, darling, I’ll make your head spin.”

Noctis smirked to himself, and returned to the movie with the others, steady in the knowledge that as ridiculous as the two of them could be, they really did deserve each other. 


End file.
